Yuuji Kazami
Yuuji Kazami (風見 雄二, Kazami Yūji) is a second-year student at Mihama Academy and the protagonist of Grisaia no Kajitsu. Also known as "Ace number 9029", Yuuji is an assassin for a Japanese government agency, a black ops employed by Ichigaya. Growing tired of his aimless existence, he desires a normal school life. Cool, philosophical, and minimalist, Yuuji maintains a realistic outlook on life. He views himself as cowardly as he always plans and scouts before taking action. Other than his occasional orthodontic military methods, he is a fit young man disguised as an “exchange student from Canada” of his new school. Appearance Yuuji has short black hair and sharp black eyes. He's pretty well built under his clothes and can be considered quite handsome. He has multiple scars from stabs and bullets he has taken throughout his career. Personality At first glance, Yuuji Kazami is pretty uninteresting. Talk to him a bit more, and you’ll find that he is well mannered, intelligent and well spoken, though can never seem to shake the scary look in his eyes. He’s casual enough to the point that he won’t use honorifics, and he sincerely tries his hardest to make the girls of Mihama Academy trust him and become his friends. After a few days are spent around Yuuji, he’ll begin to act like his usual self. He’s sarcastic, makes jokes that don’t usually go over very well (his tone of voice and facial features tend to imply that what he’s saying is serious rather than messing around, especially due to the fact that he’s drawn with hosome eyes that come close to those that we have in the real world which, in anime-style artworks, depicts a character that is either villainous or an adult) and is very analytical of both the people and places around him. Yuuji is cold, philosophical and minimalistic. It’s implied that the organization he works for, Ichigaya, is very militaristic and thus that kind of lifestyle has been ingrained in Yuuji, who exhibits traits of someone that has spent time in or around the military life. Frequently throughout the visual novel, Yuuji describes himself as a coward though that doesn’t mean he’s afraid and runs away when it’s convenient. He uses this word to describe himself as the kind of person who plans and scouts before action, and would rather hide away from an enemy than outright engage them even though he has enough hand-to-hand and firearms experience to take down any enemies that he deems physical violence necessary upon. Due to the PTSD which stems from his childhood, Yuuji has trouble with killing any living things. Whenever he does kill something, he would experience strong nauseous waves and vomit violently. This is also partially to do with the "safety pin" Asako placed on him to keep him from killing. While this "safety pin" remain intact throughout the majority of the series, it is shown that the command can still be overridden to some degree. During his time deployed by the Marines, Justin Mikemayer was able to temporary override the command, allowing him to kill as a mean of protecting his comrades. Also, during Amane and Makina's bad ending, it is shown that if the "safety pin" is being "fiddling around" too much, it may "come loose and fall off" as a result. Though he is unwilling to kill, Yuuji is hardly a pacifist and is shown numerous times throughout the visual novel engaging in hand-to-hand duels with various enemies, as well as utilizing firearms to take down foes non-lethally. The visual novel’s plot begins because Yuuji has grown tired of being ‘the janitor of the underworld’, meaning that he wishes to lead a normal school life outside of the life he’s led with Ichigaya. Yuuji makes frequent references to his old ‘master’, Asako, who he claims to have had a close relationship with and claims that she is the one who shaped him into the man he is today. Yuuji is very close to his older sister, Kazuki, as he did not have a close relationship with his parents. Kazuki was a prominent figure in Yuuji's childhood. While Yuuji get jealous of his prodigious sister, he's also very respectful of her. He even go as far as to describe her as his "god", and that her word is absolute, even to his parents. When Kazuki went missing, his life completely falls apart. Yuuji tends to be the voice of reason among the Mihama Academy residents, though at times he will step off to the side and let things unfold rather than getting directly involved. It is claimed numerous times throughout the common route that Yuuji exhibits tsundere tendencies, and this is true. Though he’s not as full blown about it as, say, Michiru, and not as natural as Yumiko, he still has his moments. These moments tend to crop up either when he’s being teased or when he’s doing something nice for someone, much to his chagrin. Finally, Yuuji doesn’t appear to have a huge sense of self-worth, numerous times throughout the routes and sometimes during the common route wondering why he was the one that was saved and if someone as horrible as him really deserves the right to be loved, or deserves this normal school life that he’s going out for. Background When Yuuji was young, he was often shunned by his father because he was an ordinary kid with no specific talent while his sister was a prodigy. After his sister died in a bus accident, his father fell into depression and became an alcoholic. He started to abuse his son and wife. Unable to cope with her husband abuse, his mother decided to move out with Yuuji. However, after a few months, Yuuji's father finds his way to their house and tries to rape Yuuji's mother. Yuuji, after being smacked in the face by his father, takes an empty bottle of wine and smashes it on his father's head. Yuuji's mother tells Yuuji to run to the train station and wait for her there. Yuuji, however, went back to the house to discovered, bumped into his mother's corpse, hanging from the ceiling. After his parents passed away when he was still a child, Yuuji was raised and mentored by Asako, and started his new life after being rescued from a terrorist organisation. He calls Asako "Master" and after her death, he succeeded her job as a 'cleaner' for the 'Company', and was feared in the underworld with the name of ace number '9029'. As the time passed, he wished to attend a normal school life, so he contacted Chizuru, the principal of Mihama Academy, who is also his acquaintance. He transferred to Mihama Academy under the pretext of a 'returning-to-his-country student from Canada'. To the other five girls, he did not inform them much about his own identity. Because of a trauma in the past, he hates to take the train (his mother told him to go to a train station and left him there for hours) tries to use other transportation as much as possible. Plot (Visual Novel) Grisaia no Kajitsu At the time when he came to Mihama Academy, though he had received a train ticket from JB, he walked 175 km from Yamanashi Prefecture instead. As he carries an enormous bag walking around the area, he was found suspicious by the local policeman, who stop him for questioning. As this is happening, a woman scream for help as a handbag thief ran in their general direction. Despite the thief attempt to get away, Yuuji easily intercept and restrain him. However, this force the policeman to take him into custody for questioning, despite thanking him for the assistance. Grisaia no Meikyuu The Cocoon of Caprice In order to finalise a document detailing his past, He was called into the main office at Ichigaya by JB for an interview. He saw his old instructor on his way to the office and had a small chat with him. The instructor offer him a job in his field, but Yuuji declined the offer. Once he reached JB office, she was already in the process of reviewing Yuuji's personal record. She claimed that despite the existence of these record, the "professor underground" has requested a highly detailed report from the person himself. Yuuji agreed and started telling a story of his detailed past. (need more detailed information than background) Once the interview process finished, he travel back to Mishima Cape. However, he was stopped on the way by a called for a special mission. The man introduced himself as Adam, and he brief Yuuji with an assassination mission, omitting many details from the plan. The target of the assassination is the supposed terrorist "Ethan Glow". Once Yuuji set-up at the sniping spot, "Adam" started abusing Yuuji verbally, presumably trying to remove his "safety pin". However, when Yuuji zoom into the target, "Ethan Glow", it was reveal that the man's true identity was Heath Oslo himself. Upon seeing him, Yuuji broke down mentally and presumably collapsed. A mysterious voice appear which order "Adam" to take Yuuji into the custody. His name appear in the news later that night, reported to be part of a terrorist attack. Grisaia no Rakuen Relationships Main article: Relationships of Yuuji Kazami '' Trivia ** His first name is mother fucker * Yuuji claimed to have first kiss with Amane Suou on Anime Timeline. Ironically, he has done this with the other girls before in ** ve kissed Ylllolol * During his time at his "school" in America, he earned the title "garbage eater" for his reputation of being able to eat LLLLLLLLLLL how terrible. * In the final episode of the anime's second season, Yuuji somehow survives multiple cuts, a gunshot woMy name isffects, and possibly broken bones and drug overdose effect. He later mentioned that that after the incident, it took him 6 months to recover enough for him to Yuuji says he's still living, while carring the final words that Asako left him, in his words: ''What was the point of keeping a piece of trash like me alive...? * Although later in Makina's route when they go to the grave where Asako is buried, he tells that the words Asako said TriHard 7 ust before dying were: Sorry, Yuuji... ran my big mouth about teaching you how to live, but training you to do an ugly job in the shadows was the best I could manage... * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males